Books of Law
by rusticsky
Summary: Eleven years after their first encounter with the Mummy, Evie and Rick find Imhotep's body to be missing. In modern times, Bailey is on vacation with her friends when she meets Evie, who is nearly a century away from her proper time. But they soon find clues that lead to them finding a certain mummy in the Californian desert.
1. Chapter One

**This is one of my new favorite fanfiction ideas I've had in a while. Enjoy.**

Chapter One ~

Bailey

March 20th, 2019

_Ninety-three years ago, in 1926, an ancient Egyptian High Priest known as Imhotep was brought back to life by an Egyptologist known as Evelyn Carnahan, who was reading from the Book of the Dead. He suffered the curse of the Hom Dai, a terrible curse placed on those who had done the worst of deeds. With the Hom Dai and his resurrection, Imhotep brought biblical plagues. Evelyn, with the help of Rick O'Connell and her brother Jonathan, was able to seal Imhotep away, hopefully never to be found again._

_About eleven years later, for some reason, when Evelyn and Rick went to make sure Imhotep was still sealed away under the rubble of the collapsed Hamunaptra, they found Hamunaptra to be like it had never collapsed at all. And worse, Imhotep was nowhere to be found._

"I wish they all could be California Girls!" Gina, a girl with wild dark curls, who was at the wheel, was rocking out as we drove down the steep hill. Sierra, a redhead who was in the backseat had the best voice out of us, a strong vibrato. She was a dancer and did musical theatre, always getting a lead role. Keeley was athletic with shiny blonde hair; she had a large smile on her face, and was singing despite her lack of vocal talent. This was what happened when sixteen and seventeen year-old girls went on a car ride out to the desert without any parents- complete and utter chaos. When the song was over, we all took a breather. Sierra lead a meditation session to calm us down, before we finally reached the hill's bottom.

The Anza-Borrego desert was beautiful. At this time of year, everything was green. Ocotillos bloomed, their bright red flowers extremely photogenic. Cactuses were decked with beautiful blossoms. But as we drove through the town, the dynamic quickly changed. You could tell that there was only a small population. We made the turn onto the road where our condo we were headed to (Sierra's parents were letting us have a girl's week) was. I looked down at my phone. But suddenly, out of nowhere, Gina swerved. I looked up, surprised to see a man where we had been just driving.

"Holy s**t!" Sierra shrieked.

"Damn it, if I'd crashed my parents would've killed me!" Gina frowned, "that man came out of nowhere!" Gina drove forward, however I could tell that she was a bit more cautious. I looked behind us. The man was gone. Damn.

We arrived at the condo, and the other three girls took a seat at the table inside. Gina looked confused while Keeley looked concerned. Sierra looked terrified. But so was I.

"Hey Bailey, what the hell do you think that was?" Keeley looked up at me. I shrugged.

"No clue."

Sierra slumped down in her chair, practically hiding behind her phone. Keeley, out of worry for her friend, began talking to her. But Gina still looked confused, clearly thinking things through in her head. I have to admit, I was afraid too. It's nothing, I told myself. So I decided to go to the car to grab my bags, in hopes that I could distract myself.

I walked outside. It was chilly, a breeze making it extra cold. The smell of a light rain was in the air, creosote evident. The sky was beginning to dim, the sun soon to fall behind the rocky mountains. Cars drove on the roads, their lights turned on. But strangely, one by one on the hill, they went out. I'm seeing things. Seriously. So I shook my head, and grabbed my bags from the jeep.

I went into the bedroom where I'd be sleeping and put my bag down next to one of the twin beds. A book was sticking out, suggested to me by my English teacher; Egyptian Tombs, written by an Evelyn O'Connell. She'd told me to not judge it by the description, that it was much less of a textbook or biography, but more of an adventure novel with facts written within. I hadn't began to read it, but was planning on it. So why not right now?

I twisted my brown hair up in a bun, changing into my pajamas soon after. I laid down on the bed, opening the book up to page one. And then I began to read.

_Many have told me that Egyptian tombs aren't to be cracked open and researched. They say that disturbing mummies and their treasures is unethical and that they deserve to rest in peace. But as an Egyptologist, I strongly disagree. Exploring an ancient burial chamber is one of the most educational experiences one can have. I will not bore you with this introduction any longer, for I know those with younger minds do not care for a long introduction. I'll begin my story in Cairo, where I found a map to the Egyptian City of the Dead, Hamunaptra._

_I was an average height, pretty girl. I always had a necklace tied around my neck, an old amulet. My long hair was brown, and I wore it down whenever I explored a tomb, unless the situation came where I'd have it tied back in a braid or bun. I had it twisted in a bun the day when my brother approached me with the ruined map in the library. From then on, my heart was set on finding the lost city._

All it took was one paragraph to reel me in, and I read all night long. The way that Imhotep released the plagues and almost caused an apocalypse was so strange to me. How could an ancient Egyptian curse do that?

I was convinced it was fiction, despite what my teacher had said. Curses and such seemed far from the truth. But something about the way that Evelyn wrote told me otherwise. Often times I'd have to remind myself it was fictional.

"Lights out in five," Sierra, who was going to be my roommate, called from the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. With only a few chapters remaining, I might go out onto the couch in the other room and finish it. So I did, my eyes scanning every word on each page. I was so focused that I lost track of time. Apparently a few chapters had been half of the book. It was easily an hour later when I finally read the last word of the last chapter. That was the most entrancing five-hundred word book I'd ever read. And I knew so much more now about what we were going to learn after the break in Social Studies.

I walked into the bathroom, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I took my hair out of it's bun. Brown curls fell in waves, contrasting greatly with my light skin, as I brushed it out. My hazel eyes were outlined in black eyeliner- I took a cotton swab, wiping it and the rest of the makeup I wore off. Here I was, back to my natural state. I took a deep breath, walking into the bedroom, before crashing on my pillow.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey everyone, just looked through this and the next chapter for grammar mistakes. I'll try and post the next chapter in four days or so, once I have the fourth chapter written and the fifth started. **

**Anyway, on with the story! I introduce Evie's POV here, and I hope I've done her character justice. I am relying a bit more on her personality in the first movie with little bits of the second movie. **

**Chapter Two ~  
****Evie  
****November 14th, 1937**

There was an unbelievable amount of stress in finding out that a murderous, thousands year-old, apocalypse bringing mummy had gone missing. I couldn't sleep- the possibility that Imhotep may be brought back to life terrified me. Rick and I were still in Egypt, Jonathan was watching over Alex back in London. Every night in our hotel, I wrote, finding it to be the only way to keep myself occupied. I wrote about my experiences with Imhotep, but also a note to myself never to read from the Book of the Dead again, should it be found. During the day, I worked at the library where I'd worked before the discovery of Hamunaptra, shelving books.

It was around three, and the head librarian seemed absolutely disappointed around me. "If only Evelyn hadn't found that damn map, then I wouldn't be head librarian." I couldn't understand why he was so upset to be in a position of such power. What was so wrong with being in charge of an entire building?

Every day I watched his actions, trying to but finding nothing at all to be wrong with him. Until one day, when I caught him entering a room I thought to only be known of by few- Rick, the Medjai, Jonathan, and myself. It was a room holding a book that, when read, would transport you to any time- the Book of Time, respectively. Rick and I had found it a few years ago, but were warned by the Medjai never to read from it. In conclusion, we kept it locked away.

The head librarian moved around the room like a snake, carefully peeking around, only he didn't look behind him- which meant that he wasn't aware of my presence. He began to read from the book, reading the hieroglyphics flawlessly.

"**Transport me to a time and place, March 19, 2019, to Anza-Borrego Desert!" **the man read, loud and firm with his words. I tensed, ready to run after him and catch him red-handed, but in a swirl of smoke the man disappeared. _Oh my… _I now knew not to mess with supernatural forces, but this was going to have to be an exception. I noted the date and place in my mind, carefully stepping into the now smoky room and shutting the book close. My breaths were short and fast.

* * *

"Rick, I swear, the man disappeared!" I paced around the table Rick sat at eating his meal. "That book isn't a hoax, it's just as real of the Book of the Dead. We need to keep it better guarded."

"Any clue where he went?"

"Yes, and when. Anza-Borrego Desert, sometime in March of 2019. Why, that's practically a century away! We'll be dead by then; we cannot just let this man get away with this!"

"Evie, calm down, have something to eat; we'll have Jonathan and Alex come here and we can all figure this out together. Worst comes to worst, we can go to Anza-Borrego ourselves. How much can a little time-travel hurt?"

"A lot," I snapped, "we could learn things that we're not supposed to learn. We could die in the future and go missing now. If that happened, Alex would be stuck with Jonathan; not like I don't trust Jonathan but-"

"Evie, you're seriously overreacting," Rick rolled his eyes. He took a spoonful of his soup. "When Jonathan and Alex come, we'll get Ardeth and see what's up with this librarian guy." He took another sip, this time getting a piece of sausage after. While he chewed, he added, "no one'll get hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose so. I really do need to calm down." I took a seat, sighing. "I'm just so worried right now, it isn't even worth it." I took a spoonful of soup. "After supper I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"That's good," Rick offered a friendly smile, "I think it'll really help you out."

"If I can even sleep for five hours, I'll be happy."

"Seven."

"Five."

"Alright, but I bet you'll get at least seven."

"Rick."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and got back to eating. "I'll make a call to London."

* * *

I was able to get nine hours of sleep and they were absolute heaven. Most nights, seven hours was the maximum. It was around seven when I woke up, the sun already risen. I put on some formal clothes and headed to the library. The head librarian was still missing, when I arrived. I walked through the library, soon finding the secret door to the Time Book's room.

I couldn't wait for Rick and the others. I had to know what was so important about March 19, 2019, in the Anza-Borrego desert. Curiosity might've killed the cat, but it would never bring me down. I quickly jotted down a message for Rick- _March 21st, 2019, Anza-Borrego Desert. Have Ardeth read from the book and hold it to bring it with you. I will have been there for two days already_\- before I spoke the exact words of the head librarian, finding myself lost in a whirl of smoke. It felt a lot like when Imhotep had transported us in the sand cloud. I blinked, and I was somewhere new. Except when I opened my eyes, I was so much more confused.

I appeared to be in a town. I was in a park, surrounded by road. But on the road were cars, far too advanced to be anything from the thirties. _That's right, it's been ninety years…_ Ninety years. It all seemed so scary and yet I was right there in the future. People walked through the park in bright colored clothes. _What in the name of God are they wearing? _I probably looked very out of place in my dull, librarian outfit.

_What country is this? _My eyes made out a sign, and I was able to tell it was English. _Well, that narrows it down quite a bit. _I was able to hear people sitting down at a table talking, quickly recognizing an American accent. _America. Thank God. Nowhere insane, no mummies, and no curses. Maybe the head librarian came here for a reason other than a curse, or… or something._

This town, this time, it was all so new. _I wonder if there's a library, I can do some research and get up to date… _a library, of course it came back to a library! But where to go to…? I saw a map of the town posted on a board, and quickly spotted a large building. The library. With no hesitation I began walking towards what I hoped would be a helpful place for research, and potentially my new workplace should I to get them to hire me.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hi, sorry this has taken so long to be uploaded! I'm about halfway done with chapter four and since it's taking me awhile longer than I thought I just wanted to upload this! The plot is starting to move a bit.**

Chapter Three ~

Bailey

March 21st, 2019

"Hey guys, I seriously need to go to the library and check out another book by this author," I said between mouthfuls of pancakes. Gina shrugged.

"I'll go with you after breakfast," she said, "I wanna go check out a movie for tonight." She had a smirk on her face. Sierra walked out from the bedroom, yawning.

"Mornin'," she looked exhausted as she put her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. But she kept a wide grin despite her morning grogginess.

"Hey Sierra," I waved to her. She came and sat next to me. "Gina and I are going to the library in a few if you want to come."

"Keeley and I are doing yoga, sorry," she sighed, grabbing a plate. "She's not up yet, is she?"

"Unfortunately not," Gina rolled her eyes, before getting up from the table, "gee, that girl sleeps like a cat."

"Hey, don't be rude," Sierra teased. I took a sip of my coffee, getting up.

"I'm going to go get dressed." And with that I left the table. A half an hour later, we arrived at the library. It was newly remodeled, nice steps leading to the library. Once inside, we found the temperature to be much warmer than outside where it was easily only fifty degrees. I entered the adult nonfiction area, searching for the author, with no luck. So I moved to the fiction section. And I quickly found Evelyn O'Connell's second book, Egyptian Curses. I saw the back of someone dressed in formal clothing (who I assumed was a librarian) and quickly went to tap her on the shoulder to inform her of the misplacement of the book. She turned around, and I gasped. This woman was nearly identical to me, except for an obvious age difference. She looked confused too, studying my face.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped.

"And… you?" she looked really confused, before taking off her glasses. Her hair was in a loose braid, her eyes a hazel much like my own. "How is this possible?" Her British accent was pretty thick, signalling the fact that she hadn't lived in the US for long.

"I…" I began to stumble on the word, "I don't know." My eyes were wide, I clutched the book tightly. "Can I… can I check this out?" I left behind the fact of its misplacement, and focused on this strange new occurrence.

"Yes, um…" the woman turned, before casting a nervous glance in my direction, "over here." She walked to a desk, before sitting down. "I'm pretty new at this, so please do not go insane on me if I can't figure this out."

"Well, I can't figure this other issue out as well," I frowned, "how are we…"

"I know, I know, but please let me focus on checking this out," the librarian looked at the computer, clicking on a few things then scanning the book. "Here, it's due in two weeks." She didn't even look down at the book, so focused on the computer. "Could we speak in one of the study rooms?"

"Of course," I said quietly.

* * *

"So Bailey, you're sixteen and from Southern California, and you look exactly like me but younger."

"Yes, but how is this even possible? You're from Britain, right? And you're a good twenty years older than me," I shook my head. "This is crazy. What's your name, again?"

"Evelyn O'Connell, librarian and Egyptologist," her eyes were wide, "but none of this makes sense." Oh my God. It can't be… this author has to be long dead. I clenched onto the book, taking a deep breath before presenting it before her.

"Did you write this book?"

Evelyn studied the cover before her eyes finally drifted to the author. She looked up at me. "I didn't." She paused, "Or haven't." Her eyes grew wide, as if she'd just remembered something horrible. "Bailey, our first dilemma can wait. There's something you need to know. I'm from the past."

"The past? You're kidding me."

"No, I am not."

"You gotta be! And you gotta be joking about your name, you just said yourself that you didn't write it."

"Bailey, the thing is, I do not doubt that I did write it," she had a guilty look on her face.

"Unless you had a memory wipe, I'm pretty sure you'd know if you wrote it." At this point, I didn't believe Evie. Not because she wasn't trustworthy, but because she was saying complete bulls*t. It wasn't scientifically possible, you could ask Gina (whose much smarter than me) and she'd agree. "You expect me to believe something that sounds like a cheesy sci-fi novel, also the fact that you actually wrote this book?"

Evelyn looked hurt. "If you aren't going to believe me, then you're going to have to see this goddamned thing…" from her neck, she took off an amulet. Just as described in the book. I was absolutely shocked as I stared at the necklace. "I assume I'd write about it, so here; my mother gave it to me a year before she died." She handed it to me, and I ran my fingers over the smooth stone in the center. Every detail was exact to what she'd written.

"It's beautiful…" I mumbled.

"And it's from a century ago," she quickly took the amulet back, "I told my husband, Rick, the the others to come today, so they'll be arriving in Christmas Circle at some point if you want any more proof."

"This is… impossible."

"I'd normally agree completely, except this time Egyptian books were involved."

"Well," I took a deep breath, "I can have Gina drive us over there, there's a place nearby where we can have lunch."

"Sure," Evelyn nodded.

I quickly realized that if Evelyn was truly from the past, that she wouldn't have anyone to stay with. "Mrs. O'Connell, where are you staying? I'm sure my friends and I can take 'ya in if you don't have anywhere to go."

"Oh thank you, Bailey, but I can stay in the conference room for a bit-"

"The conference room? No, Mrs. O'Connell, I insist! My friends have an extra couch you can sleep on," I offered a smile, "besides, a fantastic librarian like yourself should not be living in a library of all places!"

"Fine," Evelyn smiled. "And call me Evie, Miss O'Connell is much too formal if we're going to become well acquainted with one another."

"Alright, Evie it is."

I found Gina in the movies section, looking for Indiana Jones movies. She pulled out the Temple of Doom, and opened it to check for scratches. "Oh, look what I found, Bailey! We should watch this- who's that?" She squinted, clearly trying to figure out if she was just imagining the clear resemblance of Evie and I.

"This is my…" I gazed at her, before quickly saying, "aunt. Aunt Evie, yeah. She needs somewhere to stay for a few days."

"She can crash at our condo, I'd be cool with that, if that's what you were asking."

"Yeah."

"I just got a text from Keeley, she and Sierra walked to Christmas Circle and are doing yoga there. They invited us."

"I'm up for some yoga," I shrugged, a bit glad that I didn't have to ask to go to Christmas Circle, "but isn't it cold?"

"It's sunny. Besides, it's only for a bit. I was thinking of driving out to Font's Point after."

"Let's have lunch before we do that," I quickly said, "Aunt Evie said she had breakfast hours ago."

"Yes, I am hungry," Evie said, before saying to Gina, "what's your name, again?"

"Gina. You're from England, aren't you?"

"Yes, though I've done a lot of work in Egypt."

"I see why Bailey's obsessed with those Egypt books," Gina smirked, "she has a crazy aunt."

"Would you like me to check out that for you?" offered Evie, upon seeing the movie in Gina's hand, and desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, please," Gina handed Evie the book, before glaring at me, "then we'll be leaving."

Once the book was checked out, Evie simply walked out of the library with us.

"Don't you work here?"

"Yes, well, I hopefully won't be needing this job any longer."


	4. Chapter Four

**Here's a long one! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four ~**

**Evie**

**March 21st, 2019**

This whole new land was strange. Of course, the people were nice. Bailey was about as pleasant as sixteen year-olds got, despite her constant persistence. Gina was sassy and highly intelligent, but managed to be sweet despite those parts of her personality. I was yet to meet Sierra and Keeley, but Bailey said nothing but compliments about them as a true best friend would.

Gina drove us to Christmas Circle, where two girls were doing yoga on blue mats, extremely focused in their craft. Bailey explained that the redhead with the messy bun was Sierra, and the girl with frizzy blonde hair in a long ponytail was Keeley. While the other girls did yoga, Bailey led me to a taco shop across the street. I ordered what Bailey ordered, a bean and cheese burrito. There wasn't exactly much Mexican food in Egypt, and in Britain it wasn't very good so I normally avoided it.

"I assume we won't be able to tell when they arrive," I took a sip of my iced tea. I thought about what I'd said, before adding, "Well, Rick and Jonathan may start arguing. Believe me, they are _loud." _Bailey laughed at that. "So we'll know."

They brought our food, and I began to bite into the burrito. But I right as my teeth reached the tortilla, I heard exactly what I'd been telling Bailey to look out for- Jonathan and Rick's loud voices. We paid up front, so I left Bailey with the food as I jumped up to go greet my family. Rick looked grungy as usual, his plain white shirt already stained in dirt. Jonathan was cleaned up, wearing a formal outfit which I assumed was to charm the ladies (he was so annoying that way). Ardeth was with them, a usual frown on his face. Alex was already straying from Rick, looking around confusedly.

"Rick!" I yelled as I walked over to them. I raised my voice, seeing no reaction from him. "Rick!" I called again. His head swiveled around. There was a moment of realization before he replied,

"Evelyn!"

I picked up my pace, before running to Rick. "You made it!" I was so happy to once more see them, to know that I wasn't completely separated from them. I had a large smile on my face. "Welcome to Borrego."

"2019, eh?" Rick frowned, "Geez, it's different. I barely recognized a car from a sci-fi thing."

"Yes, well," I gazed over at a low, red car. "It's been nearly a century , things were bound to change."

"True," Rick shrugged. He looked over, seeing the wandering Alex. "Hey kid, get over here." Alex turned, his head raising. Upon seeing me, he ran over to give me a hug.

"Mum!"

"Alex!" I reached down to hug him. "How do you like the future, Alex?"

"I haven't seen much of it," Alex replied, before frowning and letting go. He grinned. "Can you show me?"

"Well first, Alex, we have to find the man who we came here after in the first place," I cast an uneasy glance at Rick. "I haven't seen him in all of my time here. I slept at the library here and got a temporary job for those days, but a girl named Bailey and her friends are letting us stay with them."

"Oh, and why do you trust her?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "You didn't trust Cordelia."

"That's because Cordelia was a-" I stopped, remembering that Alex was there. "Bailey and I have… something we need to figure out. She offered for me to stay there, so I said yes." Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"So where is this Bailey?"

"Over at a restaurant- I was eating there too, but I had to come get you!"

"Alright, let's go meet her," Rick shrugged, before leaning in to whisper to Jonathan, "she can't be too bad if Evie likes her."

"You're right, Rick."

"Evie, you aren't supposed to be eavesdropping."

"Oh, and I'm not supposed to be in 2019. Neither are you, frankly."

"Sometimes listening to universal laws is wise," Ardeth commented, a direct attack on my actions at Hamunaptra.

"Well, the Book of the Dead was a different story," I snapped.

"Sure…" Rick rolled his eyes.

"Mum, I'm hungry," Alex looked at me with his puppy-dog eyes, "can we go to the restaurant already?"

"Good idea, Alex," I smiled, with a brief "ha, ha" look at Rick. "We shouldn't leave Bailey for too long, she's only sixteen." I swear I saw disappointment on Jonathan's face. On the other side of the fence I could see Bailey in the outdoor dining area, but everyone else's eyes simply passed over her. I just sent her a grin as we went around to the front to get in. They followed me to the table. Rick's jaw dropped.

"_This _is Bailey?"

"Mum, why does she look like you?"

"Oh god. Two Evies...," Jonathan was overwhelmed; he put his hand on his face in confusion and obvious disturbance.

"Evie, _care _to explain?" Rick raised an eyebrow. "For all our sakes?"

"Well, we don't know ourselves, but we believe that she is me reincarnated," there was a confident tone to my voice, and I said it with complete assurance. Bailey looked a little intimidated, her eyes darting away from the newcomers. "Bailey, could you please introduce yourself to my…" I hesitated. "_Lovely_ family?" Bailey nodded, and said with an uncomfortable smile,

"Hi I'm Bailey, I'm sixteen, and…" She frowned, a brief moment of stupidity reaching her. "And that's it, I guess."

"I'm Rick, Evelyn's husband," Rick offered his hand for Bailey to shake, and she did, although it was quite hesitant.

"Jonathan, Evie's brother," Jonathan had quite a bit of energy as he shook hands with the overwhelmed Bailey, his eyebrows raised and a grin on his face. "Its weird, its like I have twin sisters. Although the age thing is screwing with my mind a little…"

"Jonathan." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Alex, and Evie's my mum!" Alex was exuberant with energy. "I'm ten!"

"Nice to meet 'ya, Alex," Bailey smiled, "do you like the future so far?"

"It's kinda disappointing."

"Geez, wow, okay," Bailey rolled her eyes, "discover cell phones, kid, then come talk to me."

"Ardeth, no relation to any of these people. I am part of the Medjai, a group dedicated to protecting Egypt against ancient threats." The introductions had gone on for quite awhile, in my opinion. There were far more important matters to be discussed. Or maybe it was just the stupidity of Ardeth's formal introduction while everyone else had simply stated their name and relation to me.

"Okay, please focus, we need to discuss the head librarian and where in God's name he went!"

"Evelyn has a point," Rick sighed, "that's why we came here after all."

"Dad, I'm hungry," whined Alex.

"Jonathan, take Alex to order food." My brother did not at all look happy to be ordered around by his younger sister, and he mumbled as he and Alex turned to go order. But I quickly remembered that Jonathan had no American currency, and got out of my chair, walking at a brisk pace until I reached the two. "Here's twenty dollars. Don't waste it." I handed Jonathan the cash, and headed back to Ardeth, Rick, and Bailey.

"So you're fifteen?" Rick asked, an eyebrow raised as he sat back in his chair.

"Sixteen," Bailey corrected, nervously gazing down at her plate.

"Ah…" Rick looked over at me. "Evie. Glad you could join us."

I rolled my eyes, taking my seat. "I'm sorry, I just had to give Jonathan money."

"I'm only teasing," Rick grinned. "Ardeth, care to contribute to the conversation?"

"I'd rather not," Ardeth rolled his eyes, "we should be focusing on finding the librarian, not on this schoolgirl."

"Hey," Bailey snapped, "I'm equally important, if not more than a stupid head librarian." _Oh god, I'm not going to wait around and see where this argument leads. I can ignore her disliking of librarians._

"Bailey," I began to speak, "Ardeth is right. Our first priority, and why we came here, is to find the head librarian, stop whatever he may be doing, and bring him back to the thirties."

"Right," Bailey crossed her arms. "So shouldn't we get on with searching, if its so important?"

"Let's wait until we hear anything. 'Strange man steals artifact,' that sort of thing."

"Waiting is more time that you're away from nineteen thirty," Bailey pointed out, "you shouldn't stay here for very long."

"Well, I'm sure we'll hear something soon," I replied, a bit of certainty in my voice.

Suddenly, a sound almost like a gunshot rang off in the distance. Only it was much louder and further off. I twisted my head to the east, off towards the Salton Sea. When I saw it, I gasped. There was a cloud of dust, but not at all like a sandstorm, more like an atomic bomb.

"That's it," I was in shock. "That's where we need to go. That's where the head librarian will be, and that's where we'll get our well-deserved answers."


	5. Authors Note

Authors note and long needed update on whats up with this fic: I just found out that the Scorpion King actually shot in the Borrego Desert where this fic is set! And just so you know, I haven't touched this fic since May but I might pick it up again. Thanks if you read this'


End file.
